The Truth Behind It All
by anime latina
Summary: A disease has spread world wide killing off most of the world's population. Sakura,Tomoyo and Syoaran and Eriol are both on diffrent missions when their paths cross. What is the truth behind the strange disease, what will be found on the way? SS ET r


A N This is a new story that I somehow to write last night. It's different from my other story a bit gloomier too. I hope you enjoy it though. Oh yah I need reviews for the next chapter. No reviews no chapter.

Chapter 1: Nocross D

Sakura pulled her mask on as quickly a she could. The rotten corpse was only about another foot away.

"Tomoyo I found another one," Sakura shouted through the alien like gas mask. "We better get out of here. This whole campsite is full of Nocross D victims. There's still a chance we could be infected. No chances," she said the last part in a whisper.

This had not been the first time Sakura had seen a victim of Nocross D. I had been a little over 2 years since the strange disease had hit worldwide. By now it had wiped out about sixty percent of the world's population, with no signs of slowing down.

When the disease had first hit she and her brother, Touya, had fled Japan and had ended up somewhere in North America. For the first six months Sakura had spent in a refugee camp. That was where she met Tomoyo and her sister, Hinata. Tomoyo and her had become the closest though. For a while things seemed to become normal again. It was like the disease was no more than a bad dream.

All that finished when a body was found in one of the camp's tents. A panic arose and a lot were infected. Sakura and Tomoyo had been lucky to have fled the camp without being infected, but they had lost their siblings in process. So for almost a year Tomoyo and her had traveled everywhere.

For they were in search of a place that they had heard about back in the camp, it was probably the only place in the world that was known to have a cure or prevention for the disease. They had to find the place, for it's was the only way they could continue their journey for their loved ones.

It was definitely hard to survive when they were all alone. They survived on food they

found in old abandoned grocery stores. They never ate food they could catch. There was always that chance that the animal could be infected in some way. They camped out most of the time. But when they found an old house or cabin that had no signs of Nocross D they camped there. It's was a rare comfort.

"Come on Sakura," a voice like a song called out to her. "We better get away from this

Camp site." Tomoyo's violet eyes first looked at her then the corpse. She could see a

slight shudder.

Tomoyo had grown up as a rich kid back in Tokyo Her and her sister had somehow ended up in the refugee camp. Tomoyo had been protected all her life. The horrors they saw each day were something changed them and made them adults, even if they were only eighteen.

"We'll walk an hour north, and then rest, Sakura's voice echoed in the cabin. It was an eerie sound that sent shivers up both their spines. "We have to get as far away from here as possible."

Stupid, government trying to control everyone and everything, Syoaran thought as he passed another fallen tree. It had been pure luck that he and Eriol had escaped yet another government camp. It had become clear that they had to find another way to get people to rebel, for they knew people had to know the truth. The people responsible for Nocross D had to pay for the disaster they had caused.

"Its getting dark, we should set camp here," Eriol shouted about ten feet away. Syoaran quickened his pace slightly in Eriol's direction.

After the tent had been set up Syoaran took out the tattered old map from a hidden pocket in the dark green hiking bag he used to carry all his items. A regular yellow pencil was pulled out as well.

"We're here," he pointed to dark spot in the map full of various roads and labels. "We are by an old camp site from before Nocross D. best we walk three hours north. We should reach another government camp in about three days. We better think up a new tactic." His forehead creased as he began to think.

"Lets talk about new tactics tomorrow. Right I'm craving a HoHo so bad if I don't get one soon I'm going to have to eat my shoe, Eriol declared as he then continued about some other random thing. His dark blue eyes flickered with amusement behind his thin glasses.

No matter how much times this happened Syoaran was always surprised at Eriol could act like his old self, despite what they had seen and been through. There was never a dull or quiet moment with Eriol. His childish antic had been enough to distract the guards enough to make a break for it. Right now he wasn't in the mood for them.

"Eriol, eat your underwear for all I care. We have a mission to complete, and for that we need a plan," growled as he ran his hand through his unruly brown hair. His brownish amber eyes flashed with annoyance.

"So stop your babbling," he finished.

All he got was a lopsided grin "grumpy pants" before Eriol turned the flashlight off. The sound of Eriol's snoring soon filled the tent slowly lulling Syoaran to sleep. He had become so accustomed to his snore. One last thought escaped Syoaran's mind before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

'Mei, I'll find you. I promise'

HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REMEMBER NO REVIEWS NOMORE CHAPTERS! TILL NEXT TIME. ITS UP TO YOU


End file.
